The invention concerns a stent for the splinting and/or holding-open of a body cavity, in particular, an organ cavity.
DE 176 69 21 describes a stent configuration for the splinting and holding-open of a body cavity. The conventional configuration has a tubular self-expanding network made from a plurality of mutually woven filaments. In accordance with an embodiment of DE 176 6921, the stent is configured as a reinforced tube, wherein the network is firmly embedded within the tube. In the event that the tube is fashioned from a material which is gentle to tissue, for example made from a plastic, a stent device which is suitable for splinting or holding-open of an organ cavity results. Since the network is completely embedded within the walls of the tube, the outer surface of the tube is smooth and therefore gentle to tissue if the tube is made from a material which is likewise gentle to tissue. However, the tube can become displaced relative to a predetermined position within the organ cavity.
In contrast thereto, it is the purpose of the present invention to present a stent of the above mentioned kind which is economical to produce and which facilitates a secure location within an organ cavity or body cavity, which is gentle to tissue, and which facilitates a permanent and stable positioning.